


所以，结婚了 番外

by Juanstrovsky



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juanstrovsky/pseuds/Juanstrovsky
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	所以，结婚了 番外

俗话说当局者迷，作为一个连续多年专业研究如何吵架（说服甲方）的工科学子，虽然我的智商可能不如李马克，但是输人不能输阵，我必不可能被李马克这种母胎solo拿捏。  
冷静下来之后我突然意识到，节奏之所以如此重要，是因为可以让人在一定的范围内不去思考逻辑的不合理性，虽然李马克号称他是我的真命天子，对我能实施百分之百的破防攻击，但是仔细一想，其实我才应该是李马克的天选之人（？）咳，不好意思，这么说还怪不好意思的，不过不要在意细节。实践是检验真理的唯一标准，我意识到这件事之后，当机立断的决定——试试。  
说道做到，我趁李马克在卫生间洗澡的时候，换上真丝睡袍偷偷的钻进李马克的被窝里。他洗澡挺快，我还没摆好一个完美的姿势，他就穿着睡衣擦着头发进了书房，啪的打开了房间的大灯。  
……  
床头灯暧昧的氛围被日光灯驱逐的一干二净，我躺在床上跟李马克面面相觑。  
李马克站在门口，一副不知道该出去还是进来的样子，迟疑了一会开口道，“你在干嘛？”  
“干你。”  
我自以为镇定的耍流氓，但是说完这句话却感觉脸烫的都可以煎鸡蛋了，李马克还在门口沉默，我干脆背对着门缩进被子里。  
……怎么会这么尴尬！！！  
也许过了几秒，也许过了好几分钟，我竖着耳朵听到被子外面有关灯的声音，脚步声靠近，然后李马克又把床头那盏昏暗的小灯也关上了。遮光窗帘效果很好，书房里一下变得异常黑暗。他坐下的时候柔软的床垫小幅度的往那边倾斜了一下，然后李马克掀开被子钻了进来。  
李马克的手不算大，握成拳头的时候尤其可爱，现在这双手从我的后腰温柔的楼上来，完全不隔热的真丝睡衣朦胧的感受到胸膛的热度，真丝睡衣实在太薄了，我留意到他已经脱掉了睡衣，然后李马克用笔尖轻轻地蹭了蹭我的后颈。  
我忍不住缩了一下脖子。  
“你好香啊。”李马克像一只小狗似的，嗅了嗅我的头发，又闻了闻我的脖子，“这个味道我有印象，是香水吗？”  
“不是说你们直男一般闻不出香水的区别吗？”脖子被蹭的有点痒，我稍微侧过身轻轻地把李马克的脸推开，他却握住我的手腕拉近了自己的怀里。“而且这个不是香水。”  
“是吗？我不知道。”李马克一只手扶着我的后背，试图把我转过去面对他，另一只手抬起我的头，让我枕在了他的胳膊上。  
“上次去日本买的身体乳，”我解释道，黑暗里我看不见李马克的表情，不过他凑过来轻轻地吻了一下我的嘴角，“我之前上班有用，同事都问我是不是换洗发水了。”  
李马克心不在焉的嗯了一下，继续吻了上来，这次找对了位置，大概男人的体温是要偏高一些，他的舌尖带着橙子的牙膏味，那是我们一起在超市选的，是一种汽水一样的甜味。被我调侃过小面包一样可爱的手带着炙热的温度，从已经被蹭到腰间的睡裙下侵入，另一只手则顺着领口伸了进来。  
“你没有穿内衣？”李马克稍微松开了我的嘴唇，小声说道。  
我用脚趾蹭了蹭他的小腿，“我怕你解不开内衣扣子。”  
李马克轻轻地笑了一声，大约是距离耳朵太近了的缘故，我竟然感到一阵酥麻顺着耳朵蔓延开来，“看来我今天不努力一下，还要被人小看了。”  
“你最好努力，如果你不行的话，我就立刻跟你散伙。”  
对方的动作一顿，随即更加用力地揉捏起了我的乳房，一只手轻松地拽掉了内裤小小的一片布料，翻身上去分开腿就准备进入。  
“等等等等！”我努力并起被分开的大腿，看起来却像是努力夹住他的腰一样，“有话好说，你轻点，我怕疼！”  
炙热的器官危险的抵住入口，李马克的上身更加低的沉下来，“放松点。”  
李马克的手轻松地架住我的腿，虽然我努力想要放松自己，也觉得做了足够的心理准备，但是在这个时候还是紧张的要死，那玩意比我想象中更硬一些，我脑子里乱七八糟的闪过一些奇奇怪怪口耳相传的坊间传说，甚至有一些担心李马克会不会把自己弄伤了，但是很快微妙的异物感就让我无暇顾及这些。  
“喂，李马克，李敏亨，有点疼，有点疼，你找对地方了吗？”  
我用手抵着李马克的胸口，他不回答我的话，只是一次一次更深的进入，很快异物感伴随着些许疼痛和快感，让我为了缓解紧张没话找话的声音变了调，于是我老老实实的闭上了嘴。李马克进入以后却没有直接动，反倒是试探性的深入了几次，起初我没有明白这是在做什么，一直到其中的某一次深入，碰到了我自己也从未探索过的地方，一种无法控制的呻吟突然从我的口中溢出。  
“是这里吗？”李马克又轻轻地碰了一下那个地方，我忍不住紧紧地攀住他的肩膀，李马克又使劲顶了一下，这回有点疼了。  
“这样有点疼。”  
“好。”  
好是什么意思？这里又是什么意思？思维随着李马克连续的撞击支离破碎，那起初的一点疼痛也完全没有精力去注意，房间里陌生而高亢的呻吟仿佛是来自我的口中，但我却完全没有办法控制。李马克的的耻毛扎的我大腿根有点隐隐作痛，我努力推开李马克，他也顺从我的动作退开了，我刚想松口气，他却不由分说的把我翻过身去，从身后长驱直入进来。两只手腕都被李马克一只手扣在头顶，另一只手大力揉捏起我的胸部，他低头啃咬我的脖子和肩膀，说话的声音带着一点喘息。  
“爪子还挺利，这样你就没法挠我了吧？”  
也许是角度更合适的原因，后面没有前面那样激烈到几乎疼痛的快感，却也不太好招架，李马克找准了位置，每一下都让我有一种几乎要失禁的错觉，只得努力夹紧肌肉。然而人为刀俎我为鱼肉，在性别的巨大力量优势下，我几乎无法挪动分毫，李马克却还能抽空照顾一下我落单的脖颈和耳朵。湿热的舌尖在耳廓后用力舔舐，近乎于快感的痒促使我反射性的挣扎。  
“这里是敏感点吗？”李马克用牙齿轻轻地研磨我的耳垂，“舔这里，下面就会特别紧。”  
我想要和他争辩，可是偏偏逐渐被操开的穴口更加贪婪的索要这男人的性器，一开始触碰还有些疼痛的地方现在恬不知耻的欢迎着李马克的入侵，小声的呻吟破碎的从口中溢出，李马克的动作陡然加速，几乎要冲进子宫的恐惧和酥麻刺激的我几乎要流下泪来，李马克低头吻住我的时候，我才意识到自己甚至一直微张着嘴。  
“敏亨……”过度的快感让我的思维变得非常混乱，唯独想起李马克曾经说过他的本名是敏亨，忍不住一声一声的唤了起来，李马克还以为我有话要说，抽身帮我翻过来，从正面小幅度的抽插了起来。  
“舒服吗？还跟我散伙吗？”  
恍惚间来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下，我搂着李马克的脖子，哑声对着他耳朵说道，“爽死了，有本事你就操死我。”  
“满足你。”  
-END-


End file.
